Halo: Siege War
by Darkrai's Prodigy
Summary: Colonel Sinclair of the Corsican Spartan II's and III's is awoken by Major Ornell and is tasked with defending Bastion Valkyrie smaller bases are being overrun by Covenant forces. Major bases are holding out. A UNSC salvation fleet wont be at the planet for at least a month to bring supplies and more help. Slight Warhammer 40k crossover nothing major. OC fullness non-canon


**A/N: OK I am now going to post up some of my Halo stories hope you all like them and give a good review of them**

 **Chapter 1 Courage. Pride. Honour. Duty. And Spirit!**

"Entry number 368, umm the year is 2087 day 118 and I am at base Valkyrie in the planet Corsica we are the 37th base here in this planet and there are 40 bases also we are about 10 or 12 planet systems away from earth. It is oh-nine thirty-three hours in the morning. Serial number Lima-Dash-five-four-three-two-two-one-Dash Alpha Zulu Echo. My Rank is Colonel of the Corsican SPARTAN II's and III's and if anyone finds this...this is my story.

~~~~~~~~~REPLAYING VIDEO FEED~~~~~~~~~

"Kairas! HEY Kairas! WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

*GASP*

My eyes flew open as I heard my name yelled at me.

"Hey finally your up hey hurry up and get your kit together and your squad we are going to be attacked in 80 minutes from now."

"What!?" I gasped shocked

"Yeah intel reports there being a scout force sent we can repel it and our South East West perimeters are good but out North us the one that is going to be hit hard, another report came in and identified a Covenant War-Class cruiser and escort flotilla just warped in and just dropped five covenant legions of their personnel and three battalions of their vehicles and are heading our way."- Ornell

"Christ that's a lot"-Kairas

"You're telling me now get your shit and people together now."

"Yes sir Major Ornell"

"Also sir I have question what about our food stuffs and water supply"

"Already taken care of they're in a titanium alloyed bunker in case we get over run it'll last us for a year depending on how many people will be here but other than that we're fine our last shipment just came in from an agri world so our food stuffs and munitions are resupplied and reloaded."-Ornell

"How long until they reach our base sir?"

"About... 72 minutes so get the people together because reports just came in that they already took a base out but the personnel have destroyed all files, munitions, food all of it from that base they just took what they could loaded it up into warthogs and they should be passing by through here to get to the capital city we are the city's last main defense so we have recalled outskirt bases to come more inland to the city evacuations protocols have already been through now they are waiting for the space to be clear so no one dies. Also a lot of civilians are going to the capital to protect it we should be expecting more people to come through here as well."- Ornell

"Thank you sir and ill get to my task"-Kairas

"Alright hop to it kid"-Ornell

KAIRAS' VIEW

As he left me I went straight in a run, I ran back to my cryo chamber and unlocked my gear. I then put the bio-suit underneath of the MOLJINR MkIII Armor. Due to Master Chief obtaining plans of a specific armor type of the covenant we were able to replicate it for humans and for SPARTAN II's and III's. I then took the armor out of the holders and dawned it I got my Hayabusa styled helmet and put it on, my HUD interface flashed and it started its diagnostic check up of everything and showed my over shields and my health of how much damage I can take. I then went to the armor locker and took out my power sword which looked like a cavalry saber with plasma energy flowing through it. After I got this I then proceeded to take my weapons out: my two Beretta 9mm pistols one was black named Chaos and my other one was named Order. After I took out my MA5B Assault rifle which was standard issue my officer issued Magnum and the standard auto-load shotgun. I then proceed to the override button for the cryo-pods within the room and punch it. All the pods disengage and everyone is ejected from their pods an thrown to the floor coughing out the cryo fluid. Everyone stands after five minutes and I then address them.

"Alright everyone Major Ornell has just received intel we are to he invaded by Covenant forces within...55 minutes you all have 15 minutes to get you gear, kit and all weapons supplies and to the training grounds. Do I make myself clear!"- Kairas

"SIR YES SIR"

Came the reply from the 40 male and female SPARTAN II's and III's within the hall.

"WELL THEN GET TO IT!"-Kairas

They all scramble for their armor and helmets after that they get their respective weapons and if they didn't get the right weapon they threw them to the person who it was issued to. So far all was going smooth they had they weapons an kit together with in 10 minutes.

"ALRIGHT ALL OF YOU TO THE PARADE GROUNDS NOW!"-Kairas

I then did the same to the next hall over and addressed them as well but they had 10 minutes to get ready and there was 40 minutes left.

After this they ran to the training grounds all except for the two platoon leaders and two platoon sergeants, along with the six squad leaders and the two lieutenants. These selected walked with me asked questions about the procedures.

"Sir what would you have me do"- Asked 1st Sergeant Korbal

"Well sergeant I need you and your men to secure our external munitions that way we can keep a good supply to the base so we don't run out along with external base defenses if you need help contact me and I will send Sergeant Venastus and her men and women got it."

"Yes sir"

With this we continue on to the main base plaza. The base is about the size of four football fields side by side in a giant square we are the third largest base on the planet the first being the CITADEL which protects the capital of the planet all around the capital. The second is named the GUARDIAN as that base defends the North side of the Capital we defend its West side and the CORSICANUM protects the East side and the LORCANUM protects it's South side

As per records of the Earth Gov laws I must record a video log:

~~~~~~VIDEO ENTRY UPDATING~~~~~~~

-PLEASE INPUT VERIFICATION

-VERIFICATION PENDING-

-VERIFICATION ACCEPTED-

Welcome Captain Kairas of the U.N.S.C SPARTAN Forces as per Earth Gov Codes an analogged video must be recorded in any war time activity, during peace time activity you may have up to 250 videos. For wartime videos you may have up to 1,000 [A.I. Monotone Voice]

"Yeah yeah alright Video log 251 my name is Kairas 'The Reaper' Sinclair I am the Captain of the Corsican SPARTAN II's and III's. I am at base Valkyrie at this time on the planet Corsica we are the 37th base here in this planet and there are 40 bases also we are about 10 or 12 planet systems away from earth. My Serial number is: Lima-Dash-five-four-three-two-two-one-Dash Alpha Zulu Echo. My Rank is Captain of the Corsican SPARTAN II's and III's and I am obligated to submit video recordings of my activities during a wartime event as such I will tell you what has transpired."

[Explain story of what Major Ornell has told him and activities that have lead to recording the video]

"And that explains my point of awakening to this very moment I shall also inform you that I now have...24 minutes until covenant forces arrive with this I am signing off."

 **-VIDEO RENDITION TERMINATED-**

 **-WOULD YOU LIKE TO SAVE-**

 **Yes No**

 ***clicks yes***

 **-YOUR VIDEO SHALL BE SENT TO EARTH GOV THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND PATRONAGE SPARTAN-**

After the video recording was finished I then left the recording room and out into the hallway.

I then left to the parade ground which took me four minutes. I then got up to the bastion of the base and looked out to the wasteland that had no clearings what so ever and I seen ghost vehicles coming through.

"SNIPERS BASTION NOW!"

I ordered and 9 snipers came up and one handed me a Barrette .50 cal as well.

"Alright spotters call out targets and we will shoot."

Targets were called out and we all shot at once on the same target there were 5 explosions and 5 bodies thrown off the vehicles which then went into a crash course maneuver and promptly exploded.

"Good work boys now down for briefing we all need to know the game plan."

As we all left a video of the U.N.S.C forces popped up. And the commodore of the U.N.S.C ship Rising Star and the vessels that was in the atmosphere came through.

"TO ALL CAPTAINS AND COMMANDERS AND THOSE OF HIGHER POSITIONS WITHIN THE UNSC. WE HAVE SENT ALL MILITARY FORCES FROM OUR SHIPS PLANET-SIDE ALONG WITH VEHICLES. AND THEY SHOULD BE ENTERING ATMOSPHERIC CLEARANCE ANY MOMENT NOW. AS OF NOW WE ARE IN HEAVY SPACE COMBAT BUT WE HAVE BROKE MOST OF THE ENEMIES SHIPS AND SOME OF THEM SHOULD BE GOING DOWN PLANET SIDE. SEND HORNETS AND LONGSWORDS TO DESTROY THE WRECKAGE OF THE SHIPS TO PREVENT ENEMY REINFORCEMENT."

At this drop pods ceased near the front of the base near the wasteland as ODST's started to come out from the drop pods along with some Spartan II pods and then some major drop pods came down and unpacked vehicles like; Scorpions, Warthogs, Elephants, and the newest additions Dreadnoughts.

The newest vehicles were actually men encased in a titanium alloyed coffins that only plasma beams can cut through of extreme temperatures such as locust and scarab beams could but any other couldn't. These men encased in machine were given the right by the master machina architects to which a general shape is put through along with various weapon loadouts and types for every tactical situation. There have also been squads of Dreadnoughts created for specific tasks and missions to be done. As they were being built Kairas then ordered some ordinance squads to form a perimeter circle. As they did this the Dreadnoughts were then constructed until there was about 25 of them within the Fortress walls.

Colban then saw banshees in the distance along with covenant Wraiths.

"ANTI-AIR AND ANTI-VEHICLE! BASTION WALLS NOW!"

At this the members got up on the bastion walls and they took out the banshees which weren't that hard to shoot down but the wraiths were a bit difficult because of their armor. They were still destroyed and the bastion guns were manned by the human auxiliary forces. Along with the artillery that would shoot for the longer distanced targets

"Ok boys and girls that was for a taste of our defenses that was just to show how we would hold up against these types of units."

He paused so they could take this in.

"Now comes the difficult part. They will be amassing their forces to then try and take out our defenses and take this base over. They won't get to. Not until the last man stands and breathes his last breath. Not until our primogenitor calls us back to the forgotten lands."

He said the last part with more vigor into his voice. At this the people within the battalion and auxiliary forces were getting more inspired as each bore the facial expression of determination.

"REMEMBER! This is for our sons. Our daughters. Our wives, sisters, mothers, fathers, and all those who are here today and back home on earth. We fight not only for the security of our planet and our well being but for them as well! **COURAGE!. HONOUR! DUTY! PRIDE! SPIRIT! SACRIFICE!"**

"What's your call marines!"

"HOO-RAH!"

"AND US SPARTANS"

"NEVER DEAD. JUST MIA!"

"Exactly brothers and sisters. We are the dogs of war. They called the legendary Spartan-117. The Masterchief. A demon!"

At this there were a couple chuckles from the mass of soldiers.

"Well. Lets show them a LEGION OF DEMONS!"

With this they all chorused as one and started to sing the creed.

"War is hell/ We are the demons/the bravest/ the boldest/ the courageous/ and we are not the last

Do not be afraid we are the first we are the last!

Spartans never die/ they're just MIA!"

They got a flag bearer and put the flag within the highest bastion wall they could get to. It brandished the bastion Valkyrie colors and emblem.

"Sir enemy movement seen within the wreckage!"

"Send Hornets, Longswords, and Falcons to dispatch the enemy."

"Yes sir!" Said a Lieutenant

He then went to relay the orders that he had just told him and men started to scramble for the vehicles to enact war upon their alien foes.

With this 12 Hornets, 6 Falcons and 5 Longswords were dispatched with it being a company of men and women within and 3 Spartan squads as well to provide tactical support.

"All teams check in"

"Gold leader with gold squad here"

"Gold-1;Gold-2;Gold-3;Gold-4;Gold-5 here"

"Silver leader and squad here"

The squad members and leaders checked in which were Gold, Silver, Bronze Diamond, and Ruby they all proceeded to the downed Covenant craft so as to ensure the destruction of the covenant craft...

~~~~~~~~VIDEO FEED REPLAY END~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~NEW VIDEO UPLOADING~~~~~~~~~


End file.
